


Halloween Nights

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Gargoyle Grunkle Stan, M/M, Sphinx Grunkle Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Stan loved Halloween.Even as times changed and life goes one way to the next, he still found good joy in this one day.





	Halloween Nights

Halloween was their favorite time of year.

It was the night of Switching Skins Of Another Monster. Stanley didn’t know the full detail of the history behind it, or why it was once called such a long silly name, but he found this holiday more enjoyable than Christmas.

Free candy, staying up late at night, spooky stories, and the best part of it all was that they would get to dress up as different monsters each year. Ma had made sure that they were dressed in the same outfit, snapping a photo of them side by side before going out to trick or treat. Stan’s favorite costume was the werewolf. It looked weird for a gargoyle being a dog.

It didn’t matter how many houses they hit for candy, Stan enjoyed the company of his twin above all else.

)*(

Halloween rolled around.

And this time Stan was on his own.

It had been a few months since he had been kicked out, and Stan honestly couldn’t find any more pain than this. He watched from the window of his car as young kids walked around collecting candy from houses. An old pain his heat throbbed looking at the bright smiles.

The years of trick or treating had ended far too quickly for him and Ford at the age of nine. Filbrick had deemed them too long to go out, claiming that it was only for small kids and not growing men. It hurt hearing that.

But it didn’t mean that they could stop dressing up. Ford would have new suites for them to wear on Halloween night. The pirate costumes was his best yet. But as the years went by, so did Ford’s spirit in the holiday faded away.

Stan had been so sad when Ford stopped wearing the costumes.

Now he was here in his STNLYMBL, watching younger generation have fun in the activity. It almost made in sick in his stomach as a young pair of monsters were given chocolate bars… no, wait a moment. He felt hungry for chocolate bars. A HUGE amount of chocolate bars in fact.

Huh. Weird.

Stan shrugged, taking a chocolate bar out of the blow filled with candy he swiped from some house and took a bit out of it. He didn’t remember ever being a big chocolate fan before, but as of late he had been craving some strange foods… must be stress or something.

He hoped he didn't get fat from it.

)*(

It was that time of year again.

And Stan couldn’t be more excited.

Why? Well he had to show his daughter the spirit of Halloween of course!

Stan smiled as he walked through the crowd, his little Nasha, only a few months old, cooed in his arms. He thought it would have been cute to dress her up in onesies that was made to look like a pumpkin with the words ‘DADDY’S LITTLE PUMPKIN’ on the front.

He was right.

She was too cute.

He didn’t have much of a costume on since he was being careful with the little money he had. But he did have a spare shirt and some fake blood. So yeah, at least he didn’t feel left out on this. And thank Goddess this party allowed gargoyles in.

Stan was sure to grab as much food as he could get tonight.

)*(

“Daddy? Why are those kids dressed like different monsters?”

Stan lazily opened one eye. Nasha was staring out the window, looking at something intently. He sat up and gazed out side.

Sure enough, three small kids walked by wearing costumes.

He blinked. Was tonight Halloween? He couldn’t believe that he forgot about it!

“They’re dressed up fer Halloween.”

Nasha looked at him, blinking owlishly. “Ha… Halloween?”

“It’s a holiday. A night where little monster kids dress up an’ go ta people’s houses an’ get free candy fer one night.” Stan explained, patting her on the head. “Ya wanna try it?” He really hoped she said yes, cause that would mean they could go out and have fun, he would show her all the fun things he used to do as kid.

His hopes dashed when Nasha looked out there again, ears pressing against her head and biting her lips.

Right. Not a big fan of strangers.

Faking a yawn, Stan stretched. “Well, I’m too tired anyway. Sorry kiddo.”

“It’s okay daddy.” Nasha smiled at him, laying back down on his stomach as he laid back, getting comfortable for another night sleeping in the car.

Stan waited for her breathing to even out. He glanced out the window one more time before calling it a night.

)*(

“Trick or treat!”

Stan smiled as Nasha held her bag open, receiving candy from a centaur. Ten long years had passed since she was born, and she finally had her chance at her first Halloween. And who would of thought it would be the year he got Ford back?

“What did you get this time Nasha?” Ford asked, knelling down as Nasha came up to them.

“I got a Crunch bar and a lollipop!” Nasha beamed, twirling around in her Dorothy costume Ford had made for her.

Ford chuckled, standing up and checked his watch, frowning. “It’s getting late. How about we stop at one more house and then call it a night?”

“Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!” Nasha whined. “But want to trick or treat more!”

Stan chuckled. “For yer first time, ya sure have the spirit fer Halloween. Er… _Summerween_ , I should say.” Nasha giggled as he winked at her. “Eh let’s hit a few more houses then head home.”

Nasha cheered, already running to the next house over.

Ford smiled at Nasha’s enthusiasm, but once she was out of hearing range, he frowned and looked at Stan. “Is this really her first time?”

Stan nodded. “Yeah. It is.”

“… I’m sorry.”

Stan sighed. “Ford, we’ve been over this. It’s not yer fault. Stop blammin’ yerself.”

“You and Nasha still deserved better. Ten years’ worth of it.”

“You couldn’t have done much back then.” They walked to the next house, waiting for Nasha.

“I should have tried. For both of your sake. You would have been able to raise her normally. You would have been able to take her out on more nights like this one.” Ford looked at Nasha. Her smile was genuine as a zombie woman handed her a bag of gummies. “I should have reached out to you sooner.” He looked back at Stan. “A lot sooner.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Stan looked away, shrugging. “Eh. What happened happened.” He smiled softly, gazing at his daughter with true loving pried. “At least I can finally give her the life she needed.”

Ford smiled softly, taking one of Stan’s hands into his paw as Nasha came up and showed them what she got. They walked quietly together, hand in paw, watching over Nasha till it was time to head back to their home.


End file.
